Teh Prusa Diary
This page has been migrated to https://samvinna.ru.is/projects/projects/reprap-prusa/wiki/DiaryLogbook consider this one to be stale copy as of 24th of Mars 2012 -Zarutian This is the diary for Teh Prusa . 23. Febrúar 2011 Við (Joe, Gummi, Tómas og Bjöggi) hófumst handa við að skoða hvaða RepRap módel væri hentugast að skoða. Ákváðum að fara í Prusa Mendel þar sem hann væri ódýrari, einfaldari og fljótlegri í smíðum (right?) -Tómas 1. Mars 2011 ? 26. nóvember 2011 (þri) Hafði eytt hluta af föstudeiginum á undan í að calibera ása gripsins. Bætti við ró ofan við x-ás festinguna á lóðrétta z-ás drifskaftið þeim meigin sem x-ás skrefhreyfillinn er ekki. Prentaði þrjá calibration cubes. -Zarutian 8. nóvember 2011 Náði að hreinsa í burtu stíflu í extruder hausnum sem var að koma í veg fyrir prentun. Samsettningar leiðbeiningarnar voru nokkuð hjálpsamlegar í að finna út hvernig átti að taka hausinn í sundur án þess að eyðileggja eitthvað. Bráðnað og síðan harðnað ABS plast var í PTFE barrier hluta hausins. Það var auðveldlega fjarlægt með 3mm bor. Ástæða stíflunar er talin vera að layerhæð sé of lág. Stendur til að byrja fyrst með of háa layerhæð og vinsa þá hæð niður. -Zarutian 19. desember 2011 Kom í dag og: * Mountaði hita útsláttar rásiar borð á x ás sleðann. (Létt og löðurmannlegt það) * Tengdi fyrr neft rásarborð við hitarann, hitaskynjarann (sem er utan á hitablokkinni) og við extruder stýringuna (við tengið merkt HEATER). Eignig tengdi ég extruder stop kapal úr alert tengi rásarinnar í e-stop tengið á aðalstýrirásarborði samkvæmt leiðbeiningum. * Mountaði extruder stýrirásarborðið á x ás sleðann með miklu veseni. (Þurfti að mixa hornkubba úr smáhluta úr gömlu ikea-skápsbaki, líma sama með hitalími og bora tvö göt sem eru hornrétt hvert á annað) * Tengdi extruder stŕýrirásarborðið við aðalstýrirásarborðið með cat5 kapli með rj45 tengjum (samt ekki ethernet heldur RS485) * Þurfti að snúa við plötuni sem aðalstýrirásarborð og skrefhreyflastýriborð eru mountuð á til að ná að tengja allt saman. (Hvar á eiginlega allt rásaklabbið að vera í þessari stækkaðri Prusa Mendel hönnun?) * Sneri hitablokkini svo að vírar frá henni rækjust eigi í stengurnar sem x ás sleðinn hvílir á. * Tengdi afl í extruder stýrirásarborðið Þarf að gera: * Panta fleiri endastops rofa eða smíða. * Finna út pólun á thermocouple til að vita hvernig á að tengja það. * Tengja viftuna. -Zarutian 20. desember 2011 Fann MakerBot Operators google group. *Thermocouple tengimynd 3. janúar 2012 http://uoccou.wordpress.com/2011/12/29/arduino-mega-adk-tty-device/ Náði engu sambandi við reprap móðurborðið að því virðist. Náði góðu sambandi við extruder controler borðið og setti inn firmware 3.1 inn á það. Sagan endalausa heldur því áfram. Gæti verið að ég kíki við á morgun. -Zarutian 10. janúar 2012 Kom með MacBookina mína og gat tengst reprap móðurborðinu með henni. v3.1 af motherboard control firmware reported v3.1 af extruder control firmare reported Thingomatic * ABP * stepextruder MK7 var valið sem machine type og lét gripurinn vel að beinni stjórn. Komst að því að hitari extrudersins var skrúfaður í vitlaust gat. Bætti úr því en þurfti að aftengja vírana sem fer frá hitaranum yfir í thermal shutoff og extruder stýriborðið. Það stendur til að vera endurtengt næst. -Zarutian 17. janúar 2012 Y-ás stepper controler var vitlaus stilltur átti að vera stiltur á 1/8 skrefun sjá http://wiki.makerbot.com/smd3 -Zarutian 24. janúar 2012 calibrate á Y ás af Sv1 X Z calebrateaðir af Zarutian Vantar a sjáist 3d view installaði java3D í software manager en 3D view birtist samt ekki. Sv1 7. februar 2012 Fixed the linux problem. You have to make sure that the default version of java is the sun one. sudo update-alternatives --config java http://replicat.org/installation-linux -Joe Align vesen í extruder. Sett skrúfan sem heldur plastinu að drifhjóli extrudersins er með of margar skinnur og þarfnast stillingar. -Zarutian